Frost (Dragon Ball)
WARNING!!! PAGE MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS TO THE ANIME DRAGON BALL SUPER!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!! "Now that I've opened the door to changing the rules, I can get away with anything! Welcome to the world of trickery, deception and murder! This is my domain and soon it will be adorned with your blood!" - Frost before being defeated by Vegeta in Turn Your Anger into Strength! Vegeta's Full-Bore Battle! Frost (フロスト Furosuto) is a member of the Frieza Race and emperor of Universe 6 (former emperor in the anime), being that universe's version of Frieza. In the anime, he became a wanted fugitive after revealing himself as a space pirate. He's later erased by Zeno during the Tournament of Power after being betrayed by his Universe 7 counterpart, Frieza. Appearance In his first form, Frost bears a heavy resemblance to the first form of Frieza, so much so that upon seeing him, Goku and Vegeta believe that he actually is Frieza. However, there are key differences from Frieza, most noticeably is that he is blue in skin color while his torso and head are pale-blue in color. Frost also does not have the full lips and wrinkles, has rounder and smoother ears, and does not have concentric circles in the skin around his arms. In addition, he only dons guards on his shoulders and at each hip, whereas Frieza wore a full torso of armor (though it is also possible that the "guards" are part of his skin). Frost also appears to wear some sort of boots, which might actually be his bare feet. Frost has modified his wrists to contain holes that conceal retractable needles. His transformations also take on similar appearances respectably to Frieza's. When entering his Assault Form (possibly his third form), while still taller than his first form, it is still much shorter than Frieza's third form. Frost has only one set of horns, which retains its shiny black appearance, and the back of his head is noticeably shorter than Frieza's. In his true form, much like Frieza's, Frost becomes very sleek and unimposing in appearance, regressing to the same height as his first form. His neck and face turn pale blue like his torso and head. Also, in his final form, Frost's arms and legs remain their previous colouring, unlike Frieza's pure body coloring in his true form. His wrists become smooth as well. His center chest and the top of his head being a very brightly and more bolded blue. Personality Frost portrays himself as a gentleman who respects his opponents while in combat. He does seem to have somewhat of a cocky side as he suggested to Goku after he overpowered him after his first transformation that he surrender lest he suffer more pain, claiming to be a pacifist as he even noted that he would rather avoid killing if at all possible. Similarly to Goku, Frost enjoys playing around with his opponents and testing them before using his full strength. Despite this, he is not so arrogant as to view himself as invincible, openly admitting to when he believes an individual can challenge his might. Even more, Frost acts as though he has a very caring nature to him. Throughout Universe 6, Frost has constantly used his empire and own sheer power to help end wars and save lives, becoming a hero and idol to many, particularly having a soft spot for children, refusing to give up in fear of destroying their hope. During the battle with Goku, he was saying to himself how he could not give up and would always stand up for the children who needed him the most, which is completely opposite of what Frieza would ever even consider. "Yes, I start my own wars, but then I resolve them and buy up all the war-ravaged lands at bargain prices! After that, I make a killing off the very lucrative post-reconstruction profits! I'm telling ya, it's quite a business model I've cooked up, here. I'm the problem and the solution!" - Frost, revealing his true colors in Piccolo vs Frost! Stake it All on the Special Beam Cannon! In the anime, however, in truth Frost is just like his tyrannical counterpart from the seventh universe, with Vegeta noting that no matter the universe "Frieza is still Frieza". Despite being the one to stop wars, he is also the one who discreetly starts them—only to "heroically" stop them in order to gain good publicity, and also so that he can buy out the war torn lands at a cheaper price. He is also a dirty fighter—using poison to gain an advantage when he is losing. Therefore, he is shown to be much more shrewd and cunning than Frieza, where he was able to fool almost everyone he meets, providing a fake image of a benevolent leader. Also like Frieza, Frost is shown to possess psychopathic qualities, seeing as how he takes sadistic pleasure in torturing Roshi, similar to how Frieza revels in the suffering of others. In the manga, there is no mention of him being a space pirate nor an indication of him being evil, with Piccolo even noting that he does not sense any sort of evil intention from him and with Frost also trying to act gentlemanly towards others. His willingness to use his stingers stems from feeling threatened by an opponent - not viewing them as a weapon - and also because he greatly dislikes having to participate in the tournament, considering it a waste of time and wanting to get it over with. While labeled a cheater by others, he remained indifferent about it. Additionally, when fighting Vegeta he does not choose to utilize his weapons, and instead attempts to defeat the Saiyan in a fair hand-to-hand battle. Frost has been shown to be more arrogant towards Vegeta, saying he should not have challenged him in battle. After Frost has been taken down, Piccolo believes that Frost may start to become more and more like Frieza as time passes. Nevertheless, like Frieza, Frost is shown to have some sense of honor, as when he was threatened to be killed by Hit if he refused joining Team Universe 6, he simply smiled and stated he would never refuse it, and would be gladly participating, since it would be a chance to redeem himself and, potentially, to restart his life without being a war criminal and fugitive. It also appears that his defeat in the previous tournament and time as a fugitive have humbled Frost quite a bit. When cornered and once proven outmatched by Hit, facing what he believed to be certain death, Frost calmly resigned himself to his fate and did not fight back. It is also worth noting that despite his vast power, Frost actually attempted to hide from the authorities, rather than fight them. However, after meeting Frieza shortly before the beginning of the Tournament of Power, he has a secret conversation with him, and the two former Universal Emperors agree to work together despite them being on opposing teams, indicating that his supposed change of heart may have just been another example of his manipulative nature. Even so, Frost throughout the tournament had no intention of betraying Universe 6. Frost has a similar hatred towards Vegeta to the one Frieza has towards Goku, but in Frost's case, it's because of Vegeta humiliating him in the Tournament of Destroyers. Frost developed a genuine fondness of Frieza after witnessing the latter's power, and once betrayed by Frieza he was apparently genuinely hurt, with the resulting rage driving him to a suicidal attempt to attack Frieza from the spectator's stands. In the manga, by the time of the Tournament of Power Piccolo's assumption that Frost would have become more like Frieza is correct, as when Frieza and Frost are discussing an alliance Frost states that he likes to rule with an iron fist like Frieza does. Frost is later shown choking and beating the helpless Oregano, noting that he will have to shut up all of the warriors who have smart mouths on them. Due to the fact that Frost and Frieza are universal counterparts, they have several similarities and are nearly identical in many ways. When they first met each other, Frieza seemed surprised that there was another Emperor that looked like him, and once they saw each other, both of them smiled. The two Emperors then conversed in private and presumably got to know each other, as Frieza noted they have several things in common. Frieza then asks if Frost would like to work with him, to which Frost says he would be delighted to. Upon learning of the power Frieza had, Frost became enraptured in his counterpart's immense power, looking up to him as a role model and referring to him as senpai. This feeling was not mutual, however, as Frieza in truth viewed Frost as an amateur in comparison to himself who was not worth teaming up with. He reveals this when he tricks Frost by "teaching" him how to power up, only to blast Frost out of the stage. Upon learning of Frieza's motives, Frost was enraged and attempted to blast him with a Chaos Beam, only for him to be erased by Zeno. In the manga, Frost is rather obedient to Frieza by eliminating Krillin, Tien, as well as the Universe 9 fighters (save for the Trio De Dangers). In the end, Frost was eliminated by Frieza (like he was in the anime), although he was shocked and angry, he doesn't retaliate and get erased like he did in the anime. Meister of War Frost makes his surprise entrance in Meister of War as a "hero" working with Officer Frank Tenpenny and The Colonel (Metroid) to arrest them. In reality he is actually one of the two main leaders of The Criminal Empire along with his partner who recruited him, The Kingpin. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Pirates Category:Liars Category:Poisoners Category:Ki Users Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Martial Artists Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Tail Users Category:Hell Councils Category:Main Members of The Criminal Empire Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Criminals Category:Emperor Frostkill's minions Category:Minion